


barrys so hugnry

by brii



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, theres no joke. its just this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brii/pseuds/brii
Summary: so how about that new adventure zone episode? im handling it pretty well





	barrys so hugnry

"yeah, can i get a fuckin, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" lup says into the drive thru speaker.

  
"i want the chicken sandwhich, but none of the mystery sauce, it's bad," taako says who is sitting in the passenger seat.

  
"ok. barry, you're killin the line, babe."

  
barry is sitting in the 3rd passenger seat. he cant really see the menu because hes pretty far away. the author can't think of any other kind of fast food menu options because she doesn't really eat from them very often. there's tots right? or something? barry wants those.

  
"yeah can i get a, chicekn sandwhich with no sauce--"

  
"it's the mystery sauce," taako interjects.

  
"yea, no mystery sauce, a number 4, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

  
"do they have pepsi?" barry asks.

  
"yall have pepsi?"

  
there's a pause. a very scratchy, loud 'yes ma'am' comes from the other end.

  
"ok, a large pepsi, some tater tots--"

  
"what size did you want?" the drive thru person asks.

  
"i don't know, alot? fifty? fifty sounds right," barry says.

  
"yeah, just give us like, 50 tater tots," lup parrots.

  
"the largest size only comes with 36," the drive thru person says.

  
"oh, shit, it only goes up to 36, barry."

  
"that's so dumb," taako says. he leans over lup and steadies himself on the the steering wheel, setting off the horn by accident, "hey, can you guys just like give us 50 though?"

  
"no taako--it's okay, god jesus CHRIST get off the horn," barry attempts to pull taako back in.

  
"also i actually do want the mystery sauce, kinda grew to like it," taako half yells as barry finally manages to get taako back in his seat.

  
"we'll just get like 2 orders of the biggest size," lup comprimises.

  
"thats like 72 fucking tater tots," barry mumbles incredulously at lup.

  
"that's not that much, right? they're little."

  
"thats 3 potatoes, at least," barry googles how many tater tots are in one potato, but it didn't really give him any results, so he looked up how many tater tots would be in a pound, and then googled how much potatos usually weigh. "yeah, like 3 probably."

  
lup sighs dramatically, throwing her head back, and then out the driver window again, "can you give us just one large order of tater tots, and then like put the extras in our other meals 'by accident' so it adds up to fifty?"

  
a pause. "no."

  
"this sucks," taako groans, "let's just go to fantasy wendy's."

  
"we can't they're packed right now. if we lose our place in line we're never getting lunch," lup says. "god, what was i even ordering?"

  
"number 4," barry reminds her.

  
"really? hey, i changed my mind, i want a number 7," lup calls out to the drive thru speaker. "and a chicken sandwich, put the sauce on it or not, go wild, and 36 tater tots, I GUESS, and 3 large pepsis--wait no fuck pepsi--2 pepsis and a cola. which isn't like, northern american slang for any generic soft drink. like give me a coca cola, thank you."

  
"hey like? why are we doing this, though?" taako sudden pipes up, "like me and lup are professional chefs?? like what are we DOING here?"

  
"we're stuck in the Fast Food reality, remember taako?" barry says, "where everything is a fast food place? like all the stores, the schools, the churches, like churches is actually the fast food chain churches, with fried chicken?"

  
"your total is $5099.86. we'll meet you up at the next window," the drive thru person says.

  
"and the fast food economy just absolutely went to shit for some reason?"

  
"yeah, i never got that part," taako mused. 

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH THERES NO JOKE. THERES NO LAYER OF IRONY I JUST.....IM A BROKEN MAN maybe one day ill write real jokes
> 
> im very attached to this trio...this is how i express my lvoe


End file.
